Asthma is a chronic inflammatory disease of the airway, effecting more than 20 million Americans. Without proper management it can be life-threatening. Children aged 0-17 have the highest prevalence of asthma, and report higher incidences of asthma attacks, emergency room visits and hospitalizations; all are indicators of uncontrolled asthma. Along with the burden of the disease, children with asthma are more likely to exhibit anxiety and stress disorders and lower school performance than their non-asthmatic peers. Missed school and work days add to the financial burden of the disease for parents. The goal of this proposal is to create an interactive Internet/CD-ROM program for parents and their asthmatic children aged 5-10 that builds their asthma management skills. This behaviorally based program will emphasize increasing: (a) knowledge regarding asthma and proper use of medications, (b) motivation to use prevention methods effectively, (c) self-efficacy in managing asthma, and (d) compliance with health care provider directions. Content will be based on clinical practice guidelines (NHLBI) and will include (a) understanding asthma, (b) preventing asthma attacks, and (c) creating an asthma management plan. Materials would be presented in different formats for children and parents. Additional materials for schools and care providers would also be created.